


Like I Really Am

by Sacred



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman (Movies-Burton)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacred/pseuds/Sacred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selina Kyle reflects on where she and Bruce now stand with one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like I Really Am

She notices his cheeks are a bit flush, no doubt due to the two glasses of wine she'd talked him into imbibing, not that she's much better now. She actually stumbles into his arms, giddy and grateful that he catches her, that his hands linger around her, holding her close.

It reminds her of all they'd given up to be in this moment, to continue to be together.

The person she thought she was always going to be, patch-work and angry and doing whatever was needed to get by, healed.

The person he had driven himself to become, dark and brooding and protective, allowed to leave his mission in the hands of others.

Their dance is different from their clashes on rooftops, from the fighting they'd done back-to-back. It's less graceful, less in control, but she knows that she doesn't care and can see that in his eyes too.

Where they are, control isn't necessary.

She laughs as he dips her, takes in the slowly falling snow outside, and then kisses him once she's upright again, her brown eyes gleaming as she claims what's hers and stares into similar eyes.

She had once told Alfred that Bruce made her feel like she hoped she really was, but now, kissing him, she knew who she was and who she'd continue to be with him.

And as she continued to stare into the eyes of the man she admired and had followed into this new life together, she saw that he felt the same about her, the sight enough to make her grin like a goof once they part.

It was something that would have never existed before she met him but she was grateful for the opportunity to grin like this.

Now if only she could get him to do the same back to her.

Maybe another glass of wine would do the trick.


End file.
